Terbengekbengek
by Reyn-kun Walker
Summary: Keinspirasi aja gara-gara abis liat Termehek-mehek. My first fic in this fandom, jadi mohon bantuannya. Garing abis. Warning inside.
1. first client: Ciel Phantomhive

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroshitsuji punya Toboso Yana-sensei. Acara Termehek-mehek punya Trans Corp. Saia mah cuma minjem karakter en mlesetin nama-namanya aja.**

* * *

Well, ini fic perdana saia di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Mohon bantuannya.

WARNING: Segala keabnormalan, kegajhean, keabalan, dan ke-OOC-an dalam fic ini adalah tanggung jawab Author *Author ngacir*. OC inside.

Selamat menikmati-eh, membaca...

* * *

.

**Terbengek-bengek**

**.  
**

Yay! Konnichiwa minna-san! Saya Rain dari acara Terbengek-bengek Teras-TV, hari ini siap membantu anda! Mulai dari mencari pacar anda yang menghilang sekian lama, sampai mencari kucing tetangga yang nyasar, pokoknya saya siap membantu anda! Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya saya nyasar di tengah hutan belantara, ya? Ah, tapi di sana ada mansion, gede lagi! Tanya jalan ke sana aja, yuk!

"Sebastiaaan! Sebastiaaan!"

_Lah, kayak ada suara anak kecil manggil-manggil orang?_

"Sebastian~! Gug gug gug! Kemari~! Gug gug gug!"

_(Ini manggil orang ato manggil anjing heli, sih?)_

"Permisi… anda penghuni mansion ini?" akhirnya Rain nyoba nanya.

"Eh? Kau siapa?"

"Saya Rain dari Terbengek-bengek Teras-TV. Itu lho… acara yang menbantu klien mencari orang tersayang yang hilang, dsb…"

"Oh, kebetulan nih! Bisa bantu ga? Aku lagi nyari orang nih…"

YES! Akhirnya, klien pertamaX! "Bisa tolong deskripsikan seperti apa orang yang mau situ cari?"

"Dia ibli—maksudku, dia butlerku. Namanya Sebastian Michaelis. Rambutnya belah tengah item, bajunya item-item, pakai tailcoat item…"

"Kulitnya item juga, ga?" tanya Reyn frustasi, kebanyakan ngomong item sih…

"Putih banget malah kayak zombie! Udah ah, niat nyari ngga?"

"Oke-okeh… Tapi pertama-tama, terakhir kali anda ngeliat dia di mana?"

"Menegetehe! Kalo gue liat juga gue ga bakal nanya elo, kali!" seru Ciel sewot.

_Oh, iya juga ya…_

"Ya udah deh, ganti pertanyaan. Apa ada seseorang yang kira-kira ngeliat Sebastian terakhir kali?"

"Entahlah… Mungkin Tanaka tahu…" gumam Ciel. Yep, akhirnya kita langsung mulai pencarian…

.

**PENCARIAN HARI KE-1**

**LOKASI: PHANTOMHIVE MANSION HOUSE**

**TARGET 1: TANAKA**

Rain dan Ciel mendatangi tempat Tanaka biasa ngeteh ala Jepang. Biasalah…pose standar: duduk bersimpuh, satu set peralatan minum teh hijau, dan ga ketinggalan… "Ho Ho Ho…"

"Permisi Pak… Tanaka? Saya Rain dari Terbengek-bengek Teras-TV…"

"Ho Ho Ho…"

"Pak… numpang tanya, Bapak lihat Sebastian ngga?"

"Ho Ho Ho…" (nyodorin cangkir teh)

"Ah, iya. Makasih…" (malah ikut duduk lesehan sambil minum teh)

"Ehm… bisa kasih tau kita-kita kapan dan di mana terakhir kali Bapak liat Sebastian?"

"Ho Ho Ho…"

(mulai kesel) "Pak, Bapak sebenernya tau ga sih?"

"Ho Ho Ho…"

(kesel kuadrat) "PAK TANAKA, BISA NGOMONG YANG LAIN GA SIH SELAIN HA-HE-HO?"

"Ho Ho Ho…"

"Percuma saja, Rain. Tanaka ini memang hanya bisa bilang 'Ho Ho Ho'. Sebaiknya kita tanya saja pada Maylene, mungkin sekarang dia sedang bersih-bersih di aula depan…" kata Ciel sambil menghabiskan tehnya, yang langsung disambut _death-glare_ ama Rain.

_Ngomong dari tadi, kek!_

_.  
_

**LOKASI: PHANTOMHIVE'S HALL**

**TARGET 2: MAYLENE**

Ajigileee… Kediaman Phantomhive itu ternyata luas banget, ya? Buktinya, untuk pergi ke aula depan aja, dari ruangan Tanaka harus jalan kaki sejauh 100 (kilo) meter. Buktinya lagi, kalau ke sana kita wajib bawa peta (Reyn sih ga perlu bawa cz udah ada peta hidup aka Ciel). Oke, itu ga penting.

By the way-anyway-busway, kita udah nyaris ngelilingin Mansion nih. Tapi yang namanya Maylene itu mana, ya?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! AWAAAAAS!"

Syuuuuuung…BRAAAAAAKKK!

Waaaah… Ada teko terbang… (?)

BYUUUURRRR!

"GYAAAAAA! PUANAAAASSS!" Rain jejeritan lantaran isi teko—teh super panas fresh from the oven—tumpah dengan cantik dan sangat tidak elitnya ke arahnya.

"MA-MA-MA-MA-MAAF! Saya tidak sengaja! Sini saya bersihkan!" Si maid berkacamata itu buru-buru ngambil sesuatu buat ngelap Rain.

"Ga usah! Makasih!" bukannya Rain ini sok baik hati binti sabar dengan menolak tawaran baik Maylene, lho. _Ya terang ajalah, dia mau ngelap gue bukannya pake sapu tangan ato apalah, tapi kain pel! Yup, sekali lagi KAIN PEL! KAIN PEL SODARA-SODARA! Kain yang biasa dipake OB buat nginclongin lantai!_

"Maylene, sudah kubilang kan supaya hati-hati saat berjalan di koridor saat membawa gerobak makanan? Lihat, tamuku jadi basah kuyup begini!" omel Ciel.

"Ma-maaf! Maaf! Saya tidak sengaja! Saya tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan tadi…" Maylene udah bungkuk-bungkuk berkali-kali.

"Bukannya kemarin aku sudah memberikanmu kacamata baru, Maylene?"

"A-anu, sepertinya saya lupa naruhnya di mana… Akhirnya saya pakai lagi kacamata lama ini. Setidaknya, untung hari ini saya cuma nabrak 5 tong sampah, 3 rak piring, 7 kali kesandung sapu, belum sampai menyemir pegangan tangga dengan semir sepatu, atau turun dari lantai 3 lewat jendela…"

_Maylene, kamu itu emang rabun atau udah setengah buta, sih?_

"Haaah~~ sudahlah, Ciel. Eniwey, elo liat Sebas, ga?" Rain mulai nanya-nanya dengan logat anak gahol.

"Ti-tidak… Ah! Kalau tidak salah Sebastian tadi sempat ke dapur dulu untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Mungkin Bard tahu di mana dia…"

"YOSH! Baiklah! Kita langsung ke dapur aja!" Rain dengan semangat '98 (semangat kerusuhan) dengan senang hati meminta Ciel memandunya (lagi) ke dapur.

.

**LOKASI: KITCHEN**

**TARGET 3: BARD**

Baru berapa meter dari pintu dapur aja udah berasa aura-aura ga enak. Buktinya, baru radius 10 meter aja udah kecium bau-bau ga enak _(ah, pantes! Ciel kentut! *diinjek Ciel*)._ Buktinya lagi, pintu dapur kediaman Phantomhive ini bukan seperti pintu-pintu dapur yang elegan, indah, harum semerbak mewangi… _(apa, sih? Lo kira pintu surga?)_ tapi pintu dapur yang penuh tambalan dan retakan di sana-sini, garis polisi kuning (yang biasanya ada tulisan 'DO NOT ENTER'), kawat duri, tebaran ranjau, dan tulisan 'AWAS KOKI GALAK'. Well, oke, separuh ga bener sih, tapi pokoknya dari awal-awal Rain udah berasa hawa-hawa dan feeling ga sedap.

Mereka berdua berdiri mematung di depan pintu dapur, diam, termangu, bak Patung Selamat Data—*Author dicincang Rain & Ciel*

"…"

"…"

"Ciel, kau tidak masuk?" tanya Rain akhirnya.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk duluan saja," jawab Ciel. _Tuh, kan! Yang punya rumah aja ogah masuk duluan!_

"Tapi Ciel, sebagai tuan rumah harusnya kau yang mengantar saya, kan? Bukankah tidak sopan kalau saya mendahului tuan rumah?" Rain coba-coba ngeles dengan sopan.

"Dapur adalah wilayah istimewa, Rain. Lagipula kau ini tamu kehormatanku, jadi sudah sepantasnya kau masuk duluan…"

Rain nyerah, deh. Dengan perasaan H2C (Harap-Harap Cemas), Rain memutar gagang pintu.

_Krieeet…_

Oke, sejauh ini aman-aman saja.

_Syuuut… (SFX pintu kebuka—dikit)_

Ga ada jebakan. Aman, aman… Rain mulai pede menjejakkan kaki di tanah suci milik Bard ini.

"_Terlenaaa~~aa… Ku~ter~leee~naaa…"_

Rain sweatdrop ngedengerin suara (cempreng) sang koki yang lagi entah-masak-apaan sambil nyanyi-nyanyi ga jelas ini.

"Permisi, Bard… Saya dari Terbeng—"

DUAAAARR!

Baru juga dua langkah dari pintu masuk, ada ranjau meledak gara-gara ga sengaja diinjek Rain. Angus bin gosong dah si Rain…

"Bard, sudah kubilang kan agar tidak memasang jebakan semacam itu di dapur lagi!" omel Ciel sambil ngelenggang kangkung ke dalam dapur. "Dan hentikan kebiasaan memasak dengan _flamethrower_ itu!"

_Brengsek nih si Ciel! Ternyata dia udah tau trus nyuruh gue masuk duluan buat jadi umpan, toh! KALAU GA INGET ELO KLIEN GUA, UDAH GUA SEKAP DI KANDANG KUCING LO! BO(T)CHA(N) SEMPRUL!

* * *

_

Reyn (Author): Sabar ya, Rain. Bulan puasa ga boleh marah, lho!

Rain: Abisnya~~ *ngerajuk bin manyun*

Author: Udah, lo jalanin aja dulu tugas lo. Entar gue kasih kesempatan elo berduaan ama Sebastian, deh!

Rain: *berbinar-binar* BENERAN? WOKEEEH! Makasih Author! *peluk-peluk Author*

Readers: HOEEEEKS! *muntah di tempat*

_Oke, back to the TEE~KAAA~PEEE~~

* * *

_

"Bard, sudah kubilang kan agar tidak memasang jebakan semacam itu di dapur lagi!" omel Ciel sambil ngelenggang kangkung ke dalam dapur. "Dan hentikan kebiasaan memasak dengan _flamethrower_ itu!"

"Tapi, Tuan Muda… Dapur adalah tempat suci bagi para koki yang bahkan butler anda tidak bisa sembarangan memasukinya! Sudah sewajarnya saya melindunginya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga! Sekalian saya mencoba senjata baru kiriman Mr. *piiiip* dari Amerika!" Bard ngeles dengan berapi-api dan semangat '98 _*ah lebay dah lo Bard!*._ "Lagipula, masakan itu adalah seni! Dan seni itu adalah ledakan!" _(jiaaah… ketularan Deidara dia!)_

"Sudah, sudah… kami kemari untuk menanyaimu, Mr. Bard," Rain akhirnya _back to the topic_. "Anda lihat Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Oh, si perfect-butler itu? Kukira dia tadi pergi ke taman, mengurusi taman yang dihancurkan Finny…"

Oke, tanpa ba-bi-bu, langsung aja ke TEE~ KAA~ PEE~~—eh, ke taman.

.

**LOKASI: PHANTOMHIVE'S COURTYARD**

**TARGET 4: FINNIAN**

Bener-bener, dah. Kediaman Phantomhive ini beneran luas! Tamannya aja udah kayak lapangan bola! Heran dah, bisa juga 3 pelayan dodol, 1 butler tampan nan perfect, plus 1 steward udzur yang cuma bisa bilang 'Ho Ho Ho' ngurusin _(baca: ngerusakin)_ tempat ini…

"Ciel, apa benar tukang kebun bernama Finny itu ada di sini?" tanya Rain pada si-peta-hidup, Ciel.

"Tentu saja, seharusnya dia ada di sini," jawab Ciel yakin. Kurang yakin? Mari kita telusuri ulang perjalanan kita mencari Sebastian…

_Koridor, dapur, kebun belakang~_

_Koridor, dapur, kebun belakang~~_

_(baca kalimat di atas dengan nada Ciel the Explorer)_

_*Author ditimpuk botol Aqua*_

Rain masih tercengang melihat hamparan taman di hadapannya. Bukan, bukannya karena dia terpesona dengan keapikan tamannya yang luar biasa itu, tapi karena kegersangannya yang luar biasa…

"Finnian! Kau di sana?" panggil Ciel.

"Yes, Tuan Muda!" dari kejauhan, muncul seorang pemuda berjepit rambut lari-larian ala film India menghampiri tuannya. Sialnya dia kesandung ama peralatan kebunnya sendiri dan jatuh nyusruk dengan indah, nabrak pohon beringin dengan muka duluan _(He? Emang di Inggris ada ya pohon beringin? 'Au ah gelap *Author ngacir duluan*)_.

"HYAAAAA!"

Glundung-glundung-glundung…

BRUUK!

"Sudah kubilang jangan ceroboh begitu, Finny! Sejak kapan kau jadi ketularan Maylene gitu?" omel Ciel. "Terus, kenapa tamanku yang indah ini bisa jadi hancur begini?"

"Ehehehe… maaf, Tuan Muda…" Finny cuma cengar-cengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Rain cuma jawsdropped ngeliat kepalanya yang lebam-lebam dan pohon beringin yang patah jadi dua abis diseruduk kepala Finny. _'Ebuset ni anak kepalanya terbuat dari apa ya, kok pohon aja bisa kebelah dua begitu'_, pikir Rain.

"A-ano… boleh tanya sebentar? Apa kau lihat Sebastian Michaelis?" tanya Rain akhirnya.

"Sebastian? Ano, tadi kayaknya dia keluar membeli tanaman baru, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum kembali…"

_Syuuuuut…NGUOOONG! JES GEJES GEJES GEJES GEJES GEJES! (?)_

Ekh, apa itu? Ternyata itu Sebastian yang lagi lari dengan kecepatan nyaingin kereta api! TARGET DI DEPAN MATA! AYO KEJAR!

.

**TARGET UTAMA: SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!**

KEJAR KEJAR KEJAR! Gile cepet banget ni butler larinya! Udah kayak iblis aja kecepatannya (emang iblis!). Jadi terbengek-bengek beneran kan gue!

"Hmph!"

Eh? Lho? Ternyata Sebastian tau-tau udah di belakang ngebekep Rain dan Ciel dan buru-buru menyeret mereka untuk bersembunyi ke lemari terdekat.

"Hmph! Hemphashihan! Hari hana hajya khau? _(Hmph! Sebastian! Dari mana saja kau?)" _gerutu Ciel di tangan Sebastian yang membungkam mulutnya.

"Pst!" bisik Sebastian, memberi isyarat agar mereka tidak bersuara. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara cempreng bak banci Taman Lawang berambut merah _(tau kan siapa?)._

"YUUUHUUUUUU~~~ Sebas-chan… Di mana dikau? Akuuu~ rindu~ setengah mati padamuuu…"

Mereka bertiga menahan nafas dan suara ketika shinigami maho itu _*dihajar Grell*_ berjalan melewati lemari tempat mereka bersembunyi dan berlalu beberapa menit kemudian. Untung aja ga ada diantara mereka bertiga yang kentut di dalam kotak sempit itu.

"Haaah… ke mana saja kau, Sebastian! Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, tahu!" omel Ciel setelah dirasa keadaan sekitar aman-nyaman-terkendali.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Saat tadi saya hendak membeli tanaman-tanaman baru untuk taman belakang, saya tidak sengaja bertemu Grell Sutcliff. Makanya saya kabur dulu…" jelas Sebastian sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Kalau begitu, tidak masalah bukan kalau kau kembali melakukan tugasmu sekarang? Aku lapar, ingin makan cake manis!" perintah Ciel.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda, tapi bisakah anda memberi saya waktu sebentar? Sebenarnya saya juga sedang mencari seseorang. Saya tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pekerjaan kalau belum menemukannya, dan bisa dibilang saya masih punya satu tugas yang mengganjal…"

Mendadak Sebastian merasakan satu tatapan—umm… kagum?

"Jadi… jadi ini yang namanya Sebastian… Ternyata kau tampan sekali…" gumam Rain dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Mau jadi butler saya? Atau jadi suami saya juga boleh…"

"Tidak masalah buat saya, asal anda mau membayar saya dengan nyawa anda," jawab Sebastian ramah.

"Nyawa saya ada sembilan, kok _(emang kucing?)_. Mau ambil berapa juga boleh…"

* * *

_EH? TUNGGU-TUNGGU-TUNGGU! Ini mah bukan kalimat saya! YANG DUA KALIMAT TERAKHIR ITU BUKAN KALIMAT SAYA!_

Author: Ga pa-pa kan? Nyawa elu ini yang gue tuker biar Sebas mau kerja jadi butler gue…

Rain: ENAK AJA! Gue kan OC lo! Ga bisa gitu, dong!

Author: Masih bagus elo gue masukin di fic ini! Enak kan, bisa ketemu ama Sebastian?

Rain: I-iya juga, sih…

_*Baik Author maupun OC-nya dirajam rame-rame ama Sebastian FC*_

_Udah ah, back to the story!

* * *

_

"Maafkan saya, umm… Rain-sama. Saat ini saya sedang dalam kontrak dengan Ciel Phantomhive, majikan saya sekarang. Benar kan, Tuan Mu—"

Siiiiing~~

"Lho, Tuan Muda? Anda di mana?"

Sepi, mendadak si Earl Phantomhive raib dari hadapan.

Satu suara memecah keheningan.

"_Dasar kau keong racun~~ Baru ketemu eh ngajak tidur… Ngomong gak sopan santu—"_

Buru-buru Sebastian menghentikan sumber suara yang ternyata _ringtone_ hapenya Sebas _(ketahuan dah ringtone hapenya *ditusuk garpu ama Sebas*)_. Eh, ternyata ada sms masuk!

"Sebentar… Sejak kapan di zaman Victoria ada HAPE?" seru Rain—yang masih cengo ngedenger nada dering yang ajaib bin aneh itu.

"Apa jadinya jika butler keluarga Phantomhive tidak punya handphone?" jawab Sebastian ga nyambung. _'Hari ginniiii gak punya hape~?'_

"Bukannya gitu! Tau gini mah ngapain gue susah payah nyariin elo! Tanya aja nomor hape lo ke Ciel!" jerit Rain—mengenang kejadian-kejadian naas yang menimpanya selama mencari Sebastian.

"Tuan Muda tidak punya handphone, Rain-sama. Dia itu anak zaman Victoria. Anda sendiri yang bilang begitu kepada saya, kan?" jawab Sebastian. "Saat ini handphone hanya diciptakan untuk komunikasi antar sesama makhluk gaib saja, Rain-sama."

_(Oh? Jadi para iblis di neraka udah pada punya hape, toh? Baru tahu, canggih juga… Bisa pesbukan ama twitteran ga ya ama Sebas di sana/PLAK!)_

Rain speechless, gak bisa jawab. Udahlah, baca aja dulu isi sms-nya.

**From: Grell Sutcliff**

**Aku tahu kau tidak akan muncul padaku kalau kukejar-kejar terus, jadi kuculik saja Tuan Muda-mu tercinta ini sebagai sandera. **

**Datanglah padaku kalau kau ingin dia selamat 3**

"Ini gawat…" gumam Sebastian. "Padahal saya masih punya tugas mengganjal sebelum kembali bekerja…"

"Kita harus mencari Grell dan Tuan Muda!"

.

.

**~T.B.C~**

.

* * *

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAIA EMANG GA BAKAT BIKIN FIC HUMOOOOOOR! ...MOOOR! ...moor! ...mor!

*nyemplung ke sumur*

Haiaiaiaiah~~ kelar juga bagian pertama...

Gimana kesan kalian? Kependekan? Gajhe? Aneh?

Keep or delete? It's up to you, readers!

Kalau kalian setuju, Insya Allah bakal saia lanjutin abis lebaran...

Cukup tuangkan segala saran, kritik, dan pendapat kalian di kotak review. FLAMEs will be accepted as well.

Thanks for reading...

Best regard,

Reyn-kun Walker


	2. second client: Sebastian Michaelis

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroshitsuji punya Toboso Yana-sensei. Acara Termehek-mehek punya Trans Corp. Saia mah cuma minjem karakter en mlesetin nama-namanya aja.

* * *

**

Gomeeen~ telat apdet nih! Setelah pulang dari mudik (yang ternyata lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan), trus giliran udah ketemu ama lappie *siapa suruh mudik gak bawa lappie?* sense of humor saia rada berkurang karena ngurusin serial fic horor di fandom sebelah... Jadi maap kalo jadinya garing bin jayus gini... ini juga saia ngelanjutin fic ini sambil ngerjain fic itu, jadi ngerjain dua genre sekaligus yang berlawanan, nih (ini juga ngetiknya sambil ditodong readers di fandom sebelah... TT^TT)

Readers: WOY! Jangan malah curcol di sini! Cepetan mulai!

Author: Iya-iya! Ni juga baru mau mulai!

Oh ya, buat yang ngereview di Naik Bajaj 2 chap.6-nya Luxam, makasih banyak ya! Berkat kalian saia jadi semangat nulis lagi! Fic ini saia lanjutkan juga untuk saia persembahkan pada kalian semua!

* * *

**WARNING**: OC, OOC, AU, au ah elap...

No more word, deh. No more bacot, no more bekicot, let's just cekidot~!

* * *

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

Rain dapet klien pertamaX Ciel! Dia pengen nyari Sebastian yang mendadak hilang entah kemana. Tapi setelah mendaki gunung, lewati lembaaah~ sungai mengalir indah, ke samudra~~ _*dilempar shuriken Ninja Hattori*_ akhirnya Sebastian ketemu juga! Tapi begitu Sebastian ketemu, kok malah gantian Ciel yang ilang, ya? Ealah dalah… Ciel diculik Grell, toh? Ya udah, langsung aja kita ke TEE~ KAAA~ PEEEE~!

.

**Terbengek-bengek (part.2)**

**.  
**

Sebenernya si Sebastian udah kekeh alias ngotot pengen nyari Ciel sendiri. Alasannya? "Apa jadinya kalau butler keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa mencari majikannya sendiri?"

"Yaaah… jangan gitu dong, Sebastian! Saya juga harus ikut nemenin nyari! Titik! Yayayayaya?" protes Rain. "Lagian kalo kamu nyari Ciel sendiri, ntar acara saya ga jalan-jalan, dong! Terus gimana ntar nasib fanfic ini?"

_(Author: Alah ngeles aja lo kayak bajaj, Rain! Bilang aja lo pengen berduaan ama Sebastian!)_

"Itu tidak perlu—"

"Ayo dong, pliss…" Rain mulai ngeluarin jurus pamungkas: puppy's eyes.

"DIBILANGIN ANDA NGEYEL, YA! SEKALI ENGGAK YA ENGGAK!" Waduh, Sebastian malah marah! Gue lupa kalau kucing itu anti anjing (?).

"Hya! Sebastian jangan marahi saya… Hiks, saya kan cuma berniat baik… Saya cuma mau ngebantuin kamu nyariin majikan kamu yang imut itu, kok… Ihiks ihiks…" Rain mulai nangis bombay, mukanya udah melas banget kayak kucing _*kitten's eyes?* _kejepit lemari trus ketiban tangga trus diinjek Godzilla trus kegiles bajaj _(makin ketularan Luxam, nih)._

"Haaah… baiklah, apa boleh buat…" Sebastian menghela nafas. "Saya juga tidak tega membuat anda sampai menangis seperti itu hanya demi menolong saya. Maafkan saya, ya."

"BENERAN? Makasih, Sebastian!" si Rain langsung ceria lagi. Jurus kitten's eyes ternyata mempan buat dia! _(Eugh, jadi air mata lo yang barusan…?)_

"Tapi pertama-tama, kita harus mencari petunjuk dulu di mana Grell Sutcliff membawa Tuan Muda," ujar Sebastian. "Anda bisa memberi saya saran, Rain-sama?"

"Kau bukannya punya nomor hapenya si Grell? Telpon balik aja!" usul Rain. Oh, bener juga, ya.

Meski rada ogah, Sebastian pun mencoba menghubungi Grell.

Tuuut… tuuut…

"_Belah duren malam-malam, enaknya dengan kekasi—"_

PIP! Ga sampai 5 detik, Sebastian langsung menekan tombol merah di hapenya. Ilfil banget denger RBT-nya si Grell, jack!

"Lho, kok hapenya langsung dimatiin?" tanya Rain polos.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa…" Sebastian gak tega nyeritain ke Rain. "Anda hubungi saja shinigami itu sendiri, ya?" katanya sambil nyodorin hape Belekberi-nya ke Rain.

Rain mencoba menghubungi Grell pakai hapenya Sebas.

Tuuut… Tuuut…

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silakan hubungi sesaat lagi atau tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi –PIIIP—"_

Rain sweatdrop. By the way, ini bukannya di Inggris, ya? Kok suara operatornya Indonesia?

"Tidak diangkat," ujar Rain. "Apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk, Sebastian?"

Sebastian diem, mikir sejenak. "Kalau urusan shinigami dan 'dunia bawah', kurasa Undertaker punya informasi yang bagus untuk kita…"

Dan jadilah mereka memulai pencarian mencari sang Tuan Muda, Ciel Phantomhive.

.

**PENCARIAN (klien ke-2)**

**LOKASI: EAST END**

**TARGET 1: UNDERTAKER**

Kediaman Undertaker ini serem banget, ya… Udah banyak peti mati bertebaran di mana-mana, gelap, sunyi, kayak kuburan (lha? Bukannya emang kuburan?). Eh, tapi kok sepi? Mana Undertaker?

"U-Underwear—eh salah, Undercover—aduh bukan! Undertaker, a-a-anda di mana?" panggil Rain.

_Krieeet…_

"Khi khi khi… hamba di sini, lho…"

Rain ama Sebastian nengok. Satu peti mati kebuka pelan-pelan, si Undertaker keluar pelan-pelan juga kayak Sadako, ketawa-ketiwi kayak mbak kunti…

Rain diem.

Rain mikir.

Rain ngambil pentungan (?)

Rain naro pentungannya lagi.

Rain melotot.

Rain narik napas.

Rain nahan nafas.

Rain kentut—*author selaku narrator digebukin OC-nya sendiri*

Rain jadi pucet, terus mati… YA ENGGAKLAH!

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Rain akhirnya jerit-jerit juga kayak abis liat setan. Lemot amat reaksinya…

"Khi khi khi… anda berminat mencoba peti mati portable baru buatan saya ini, nona~?"

"Ng-nggak usah deh, makasih…" Rain nolak, masih merinding disko ngeliat penampakan (?) Undertaker yang emang selalu ngagetin itu. "Oh, ya, saya Rain dari Terbengek-bengek Teras-TV, dan ini klien saya Sebastian. Kami kemari untuk mencari seorang shinigami bernama Grell Sutcliff, dia telah menculik majikan Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive. Anda bisa membantu kami?"

"Hm, khi khi khi… tentu saja… Tentu saja hamba tahu kalau cuma hal sekecil itu, tapi… fufufu…" Undertaker ketawa lagi. "Sayangnya televisi hamba di rumah lagi rusak, jadi…"

"Lah? Apa hubungannya ama TV lo, Undertaker?" jidat Rain nan jenong kayak dodol Garut berkerut.

"Hamba kan jadi ga bisa liat Opera Van Jogja! Hamba sedang haus lawakan segar!" jerit Undertaker. "Berikan hamba lawakan terbaik, siapa aja boleh! Baru nanti hamba kasih tahu apa saja. Hihihi…"

Rain sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah Undertaker yang udah kayak orang _Under-pressure_ alias stress, sekaligus bingung. _'Waduh… gimana, nih? Gue kan ga pernah ngelawak. Kalau diketawain mah sering _(thanks to Author Sarap)._'_

"Haaah… Apa boleh buat…" tiba-tiba Sebastian maju sambil narik ujung sarung tangannya. "Semuanya, tolong keluar dulu dari sini."

"Eh? Sebastian, ap—"

"Dan jangan sekali-kali ngintip ke dalam!" potong Sebastian tegas. Hawa gelap muncul dari belakangnya.

Ya udah, deh. Mau ga mau Rain keluar, demi kelangsungan fic ini *lho?*

BLAM! (SFX pintu ditutup)

_Siiiing~_

Duh, sebenernya apa sih yang dilakukan Sebastian di dalem? Intip dikit boleh kali y—

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LAGI, MAS! LAGI!"

Weits! Baru juga mau ngintip, si Undertaker udah ngakak duluan. Tak lama kemudian, pintu pun terbuka. "Silakan masuk kembali. Sepertinya Undertaker punya informasi bagus buat kita," kata Sebastian sambil senyum innocent, sementara di Undertaker masih tergeletak gemetaran di atas meja nahan tawa sambil kejang-kejang kayak orang epilepsi.

"Si-silakan, gufufufu..." ujar si Undertaker yang masih cengar-cengir kayak orang sarap. "Butler keluarga Phantomhive memang hebat… Tau ga, masa' tadi dia—"

"Rain-sama tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Jadi saya rasa ia TIDAK PERLU anda beritahu tentang apa yang saya lakukan, Undertaker," potong Sebastian. Rain kecewa, padahal dia penasaran banget _(Author juga penasaran, kok!)._ Emang sebenernya si Sebas abis ngapain sih di dalem?

Apa dia abis nari hula-hula di depan Undertaker?

Apa dia abis nari carameldansen**(1)** di depan Undertaker?

Apa dia abis _striptease_ di depan Undertaker? _(WOY! INI BUKAN FIC RATE-M!)_

Apa dia abis ngitik-ngitik Undertaker pake kemoceng si Maylene?

Apapun itu, minumnya teh (bukan) sosr*… Udah, ah! Back to the story…

"Khi khi khi… dari berbagai sumber dan gosip dari jaringan hamba yang terpercaya, shinigami Grell Sutcliff terakhir terlihat berada di sekitar tempat Sirkus Noah's Ark mengadakan pertunjukkan," demikian informasi dari Undertaker.

"Begitu, ya…" gumam Sebastian. "Berarti pertama-tama saya harus mengumpulkan informasi tentang Noah's Ark terlebih dahulu. Terima kasih, Undertaker." Syuuu~ segera setelah dia ngomong gitu, dia ngilang kayak angin topan.

"Dia itu butler keluarga Phantomhive, bukan?" tanya Undertaker pada Rain yang masih cengo ngeliat Sebastian ngilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Iya, benar," jawab Rain sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Hm…" Undertaker ngangguk-ngangguk (sok) paham. "Jadi, dia pergi sendiri mencari informasi tentang Noah's Ark?" tanyanya lagi yang dibales dengan anggukan Rain. Angguk-angguk, angguk-angguk…

_(Kok lama-lama mereka jadi kayak anjing di dashboard mobil, ya?)_

"Buat apa repot-repot? Hamba kan punya alamat, nomor telepon, alamat e-mail dan pesbuk en tuitter, bahkan peta dan posisi GPS tenda sirkus mereka yang sekarang. Kenapa gak minta hamba aja tadi?"

_GEDUBRAAAAAAK!_

"SEBASTIAAAAN! COME BACK HEREEEE!"

.

**LOKASI: NOAH'S ARK TENTS (jangan tanya dimana tepatnya, coz Author juga ga tau *ngacir*)**

**TARGET 2: NOAH'S ARK CIRCUS PERSONNELS**

Mengikuti rute yang diberikan Undertaker (setelah manggil balik Sebastian yang terlanjur nyampe Bandung lewat jalan tol *?*), Rain dan Sebastian memasuki rombongan tenda sirkus Noah's Ark. Kebetulan para personilnya pada lagi latihan, nih! Ayo kita tanya!

"Permisi, mas… Numpang nanya, saya Rain dari Terbengek-bengek Teras-TV… Bisa minta waktunya sebentar?" tanya Rain pada seorang pelempar pisau yang lagi latihan, Dagger.

"Oh? Ya, boleh…" Dagger meletakkan pisaunya. "Ada apa, ya?"

"Begini, kami sedang mencari seorang shinigami berambut merah panjang yang katanya lewat sini…"

"Rambut merah? Sebentar…" Dagger nengok ke belakang. "Senpaaaai! Ada yang nyariin, nih!"

"Ya?" Seorang pemuda berambut merah bertangan tulang sebelah (?) yang sedang latihan_ juggling_ menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu kejatuhan oleh bola-bolanya sendiri. "Aduduh… ada apa, Dagger?"

"Joker-senpai, ada yang mencarimu!" kata Dagger. "Orang berambut merah yang kau cari ini seperti dia kan, nona?"

"Bu-bukaaan! Rambutnya memang merah, tapi bukan dia!" sanggahku. "Rambutnya jauh lebih panjang lagi, pakai kacamata, rada maho, narsis bin najis *digergaji Grell*… Dia membawa seorang anak kecil."

"Wah, sayang sekali, saya juga tidak melihatnya," kata Joker. "Jumbo, Doll, Peter & Wendy? Apa kalian melihatnya?"

"Tidak," Jumbo menggeleng. Begitu juga Doll, Peter, dan Wendy.

"Aku melihat seseorang berambut merah panjang membawa seorang anak kecil bermata berlainan warna, ke gunung di belakang tenda kita…" tiba-tiba Snake ikut nyeletuk. Ular-ularnya yang nyantol di pundaknya ikutan nyeletuk (diterjemahin ama Snake) "…begitulah kata Oscar."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya," kata Rain, cukup lega karena para personil Noah's Ark ternyata lumayan 'normal'. "Nah, ayo kita—lho? Sebastian?"

Lha? Kok sekarang malah Sebastian yang ikutan ilang? Mana dia?

"—Waaah… warna belangmu indah sekali…"

Eh? EEH? Sebastian malah ngelus-ngelus macan di kandang macannya Beast! "Sebastian! Ngapain kau di sana? Cepat keluar!"

"Cakarmu mantap dan empuk sekali, ya. Mata bulat kelerengmu juga cantik sekali…" Sebastian gak dengerin omongan Rain. "Taringmu juga panjang seka—"

HAUP! Kepala Sebastian masuk mulut si macan.

"GYAAAAAAAAA! SEBASTIAN! CEPAT KELUAR DARI SANA!" Rain jejeritan panik.

"BETTY! LEPASKAN ORANG ITU!" Beast buru-buru ngambil cambuk dan memerintahkan macannya menjauh dari Sebastian yang lagi dimabuk kepayang (?)

Hebohlah sirkus yang tenang dan damai itu…

—_**(JEDA, PLEASE WAIT)—**_

_**.  
**_

Rain akhirnya (dengan amat-sangat-susah-payah) berhasil menyeret Sebastian keluar dari sirkus itu. Hebatnya, gak ada bekas luka sedikitpun, sodara-sodara! Gak keliatan kalau dia itu baru aja dicaplok macan. He? Kalian tanya kenapa? Ya karena dia itu iblis! *ngasal*

Rain dan Sebastian udah di belakang gunung yang dimaksud Snake, tapi mereka belum ngeliat si shinigami unyu dan sanderanya. Apa mereka masih di sini, ya? Padahal kali ini Author udah bener kok, nelusurin rutenya! Coba tes ya:

_East End, sirkus, gunung belakang~_

_East End, sirkus, gunung bela—_

_*Author keburu dibekep pake kolor sebelum mulai nyanyi ala Ciel the Explorer (lagi)*_

"Oh ya, Sebastian! Di gunung ini kira-kira sinyal hapemu nyampe, gak?" tanya Rain.

"Tentu saja, Rain-sama. Handphone saya adalah handphone tercanggih dan model terbaru diantara para iblis!" kata Sebastian bangga dengan berapi-api, dengan latar ombak bergulung-gulung dan gajah ngamuk (?) "Apa jadinya jika handphone butler keluarga Phantomhive sampai kehabisan sinyal—"

"_What am I going to do~ but I can't do anythiiing… Suuusis, uwo wooo suuusis! Suami sieun istr—"_

Sebastian buru-buru ngangkat hapenya. Widiiih… baru juga diomongin, ternyata hape Sebastian emang gahol! Sinyalnya tokcer—eh ngomong-ngomong, ringtone-nya udah ganti ya, Sebas? Kok jadi 'Susis'? Situ takut istri? Atau takut ama si Ciel? '_Tak punya taring, tak punya cakar lho kok, takut~_'—*Author selaku narrator dibejek-bejek Sebastian karena nyanyi seenak udel*

"Halo?"

"Hai Sebas-chaaan~ Aku kangen lho sama kamyuuu~" tau kan ini siapa?

Hoeks. Sebastian siap-siap mutusin teleponnya.

"Eits! Kalau diputus, leher majikanmu juga bakal kuputus, lho~"

Sebastian gak jadi mutusin teleponnya. "Apa yang kau mau, Grell Sutcliff? Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Aku di depan kamyuuuu~"

Sebastian dan Rain micingin mata, celingak-celinguk nyariin yang bersangkutan. Ealah… ternyata dia udah di depan mata! Sepuluh meter di depan, di mulut gua, di balik bebatuan gunung besar, di belakang pepohonan mangga dan rambutan Bang Haji Mamat nan rimbun dan buahnya bikin ngiler… _(pantesan aja gak keliatan! Wong tersembunyi gitu!)_

Sebastian dan Rain berjalan menghampirinya…

.

**LOKASI: GUNUNG BELAKANG**_ (gak banget ya, lokasinya?)_

**TARGET UTAMA: GRELL SUTCLIFF (dan Ciel Phantomhive)**

Sebastian dan Rain nyamperin Grell yang lagi duduk selonjoran di atas bangku panjang ala bule kere berjemur di pasir putih (bukan pasir pantai, tapi pasir tukang bangunan). Di belakangnya, Ciel diiket kayak kepompong digantung ke atas, tampangnya nelangsa banget.

"Lepaskan majikan saya, Grell Sutcliff," kata Sebastian.

"Ada syaratnya dong, Sebas!" Grell ngangkat satu telunjuknya, lalu nunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya. "Sun dulu dong Yang~"

Wueks, buset dah ni shinigami…

Tapi demi Tuan Muda-nya tercinta, rela gak rela dia harus mengorbankan keperawanan bibirnya (?). Rain selaku orang ketiga di sini bukannya ngebantuin Sebastian nolak Grell malah udah nyiapin kamera multifungsi 25 megapiksel buat ngerekam adegan ini _*ketahuan deh ini OC ada bakat jadi fujoshi. Abis ini Author harus nyuci otaknya dulu, nih!*_

Sebastian udah merem sambil nahan nafas en kentut, sambil dzikir dalem hati, '_Ini mimpi, bukan kenyataan… Ini mimpi, bukan kenyataan… Siapapun bangunkan sayaaaa…'_

"Siap ya, Sebas-chaaan~~"

20 senti…

18 senti…

15 senti…

Rain udah gemetar tangannya pengen mencet tombol kamera…

12 senti…

10 senti…

5 senti…

4 senti…

3 senti…

2 sen—NGEK!

Ng? Lho? Kok si Grell ngerasa ada yang nahan rambutnya, ya? Mana ada hawa-hawa dingin membunuh lagi di belakang…

"Grell Sutcliff, shinigami cabang Inggris! Berani-beraninya di saat-saat sibuk begini kau malah main-main dan mesra-mesraan dengan iblis ini," Wah, ada kaca spion bisa ngomong—eh? Bukan, ya? Terus, yang mengkilap ini apaan, kacamata ya? Waduh… William, toh!

"William! Akyuu—"

Syuuut, BRAK! Grell langsung ditarik dari rambut terus dibanting ke tanah, ditendang-tendang, digelindingin, dihajar-hajar, diinjek-injek, dibanting bolak-balik *buseeet!*. Sebastian ber-alhamdulillah ria _(lah? Kapan lo tobat, Sebas?_).

"Menyebalkan. Di saat pekerjaan menumpuk dan kekurangan orang begini aku masih harus mengurusi yang begini," gerutu William sambil nyeret (rambut) Grell. "Ayo pulang, Grell Sutcliff."

Kedua shinigami itu pun berlalu. Dadah William, dadah Grell… Salam buat Tuhan, ya…

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian akhirnya pada sang Tuan Muda.

"I-iya… cepat lepaskan aku!" jawab Ciel.

Sebastian pun menghampiri Tuan Mudanya yang masih terikat menggantung dengan suka cita _(ralat: dengan lebaynya_). Lagu-lagu bertemakan 'reunion' berkumandang sebagai _background-music_. Rain celingak-celinguk. _'Siapa sih yang nyetel lagu beginian?' _batinnya.

"Sebastian…" Ciel berdebar-debar melihat butlernya tercinta begitu sumringah menghampiri tuannya.

Jarak di antara mereka tinggal satu meter lagi. Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya…

"Neko-chama, di sini anda rupanya…"

HE?

Rain cengo. Ciel pasang tampang horror. Sebastian berbunga-bunga. Author kaget. Readers? Gak tau, ya…

"Miaw…" seekor kucing berbulu hitam legam keluar dengan anggun dari dalam gua. Sebastian langsung memeluknya dengan suka cita. "Akhirnya setelah saya cari ke mana-mana, kita bisa bertemu lagi… Maafkan saya terlambat memberikan susu untukmu, ya. Boleh kupegang cakarmu?"

"WOY, SEBASTIAN! AKU NGGAK DILEPASIN?" Ciel jejeritan marah-marah, dengan badan masih ngegantung kayak kepompong. Harga dirinya berasa ketendang, masa' perfect-butlernya itu lebih ngeduluin kucing daripada majikannya sendiri?

Tapi kayaknya Sebastian udah gak denger apa-apa lagi deh, kalau udah nyangkut masalah beginian… Setelah ngurusin majikan yang super songong, steward udzur, maid rabun, koki gila, tukang kebon babon, dan segala kekacauan-kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya seharian, Sebastian emang perlu penyegaran stadium empat…

"SEBASTIAN! Ha-ha-HATCHIUUU!" Oh iya, Ciel kan alergi kucing! Terbengek-bengek beneranlah dia… "Singkirkan kucing itu, dan lepaskan aku! HOI, DENGER GAK?"

Udah nyerah aja, Ciel… Sebastian udah berasa 'dunia milik berdua', tuh. Yang lainnya ngontrak…

"WOY, SEBASTIAN! LEPASIN GUE! INI PERINTAH!" Widiiih, Ciel sampai ngomong 'gue', lho! Tapi tetep aja percuma, lo kan gak bisa ngelepas penutup mata lo kayak biasa biar si Sebas nurut. Ciel kan masih diiket…

Hm… udah, ah! Tugas Rain udah selesai! Yang penting Ciel udah ketemu ama butlernya, si Sebastian udah ketemu ama… ehem, pujaan hatinya yang hilang *ceilah~*, semua bahagia, kan! Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan! Saya Rain dari Terbengek-bengek Teras-TV, and bye-bye!

_Ciel: "AUTHOR RESE'! RAIN GAK TANGGUNG JAWAB! TOLONGIN GUE DULU NAPA?"_

**.**

**~F.I.N.?~**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**(1)Carameldansen:** buat yang suka buka Youtube biasanya (pasti) pada tau. Itu lho… tarian yang biasanya ditariin oleh chara anime/game yang dibikin (super) chibi, dengan tangan di kepala kayak kelinci dan goyang pinggul yang…hmph! *Author gak kuat nahan tawa pas nginget en ngebayanginnya* Pokoknya cobain aja bayangin Sebastian joget-joget kayak gitu!

* * *

Hyaaaah~ kelar! Berkurang juga fic yang kudu diselesain! Sekali lagi maaf kalo garing, aneh, gajhe, jayus dkk. Sebenernya saia pengen nambahin lagi 'target-target' yang mau didatengin Rain, tapi sayangnya otak saia udah mentok gak ada ide lagi... belum lagi para readers fandom sebelah yang udah nodong-nodong saia buat nyelesein apdetan serial fic horor di sana...

As usual, any suggest, critiques, and your comment will be accepted in review box. As long as it's quite rational and not insulting, even FLAME will be accepted as well.

Thanks for reading, and mind to give me R&R?

Best regard,

Reyn-kun Walker


End file.
